White Speed Lightning
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: A new event is happening in Unova! And Black, Cheren and Bianca are ready to play. But a familiar face shake thing up, but luckily in a good way. And of course, Arceus decided, even than, he still loves watching Black 'play' in his own game. Human/Pokemon threesome M/M/M and drama, but still heart warming.


**SRG: ok ok, here's my next story Surprise race, a lot of people requested this specific Pokemon, so I finally decided to write!**

**Peach: lol and now...aren't you going to mention your other surprise?**

**SRG: oh? Oh right, well we have a surprise guess and author here and also her new boyfriend! **

**Peach: please welcome, my sweetie (runs out of the room and runs back in dragging a huge ****bag inside), VAPI!**

**(Peach dumps her boyfriend from out of the bag and its...an anthromorphic Vaporeon)**

**Vapi: um hello everyone!**

**SRG: (stares) he's an anthro too? And a Vaporeon?**

**Peach: yes...Is that a problem?**

**SRG: well no, but don't you battle with Pokemon?**

**Peach: yeah? And?**

**SRG: don't you find that a little bit odd? **

**Peach: this is coming from the guy who writes Pokemon Human/Pokemon stories?**

**SRG:...good point x.x**

**Vapi: lol**

**SRG: So your like a normal Pokemon right?**

**Vapi: yeah**

**SRG: and you follow commands, right?**

**Vapi: yeah?**

**SRG: so you follow Peach's every command**

**Vapi: mostly yeah, but it's like some instinct**

**SRG: hmmmm interesting...(turns to Peach, than back to Vapi)...giggle**

**Vapi and Peach: ?**

**Peach: what he follows my commands like he should? It's his natural instinct!**

**SRG: (falls on the ground laughing his ass off) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,**

**Vapi: ?**

**Peach:(finally gets it) OH YOU SON OF A BITCH! (Pulls out Golf Club) COME HERE YOU COCK SUCKER!**

**(Peach chases SRG, swinging the gold club like a maniac)**

**(Mr. Ghost floats into the room)**

**Mr. Ghost: hey guys, what's up!...What's with the anthro Vapor-**

**( Mr. Ghost was cut off when SRG and Peach run pass him and Peach 'accidentally' hits Mr. Ghost in the face with her club)**

**(Mr. Ghost knocks out, with blood pooling around him)**

**Peach: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE THIS CLUB UP YOUR ASS!M**

**SRG: LOL TRY TO CATCH ME BITCH!**

**(Vapi is in the background standing there awkwardly)**

**Vapi: O.o; um... (notice reader) well, I guess...on with the story?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon T.T_

* * *

'_It times like this, I'm glad for the Internet!_'

Black thought as he search the web.

Black heard about a new event happening at Route 5.

After a quick search, Black had found the they are holding...a race there?

Black gave a confused frown and began to read the article,

**_COME ONE, COME ALL_**

_We welcome you the the Unova Races!_

_Here our competitors will race to Route 5 and back!_

_How you may ask?_

_Well competitors began by taking off from Route 5 and across the bridge, once they cross the bridge, they will race through Driftveil City itself!_

_Than they would enter Route 6 and go ringtone a special tunnel through Chargestone cave and into Mistralton City. Than into Route 7 and through a special path around Twist Mountain And straight through Icirrus City. And skipping by Route 8, Tubeline Bridge, Route 9 and of course Opelucid City! Through Route 11, Village Bridge, Route 12, Lacunosa Town, Route 13, Undella Town, Route 14, Black City and the White Forest, Route 15, Marvelous Bridge, Route 16, into Nimbassa city and finally back to Route 5!_

_Any one is allowed to come in and join the race!_

_The prize: A year supply of the sweet treat from the Sinnoh region: Poffins!_

_So come along and check out the races or join them! You won't be disappointed! _

_'Unova races huh? Interesting...', _Black thought, feeling intrigued.

**(TIME SKIP!)**

Today was the grand opening of the Unova Races, and Black was excited.

And nervous since he was going to race as well.

and he has zero idea how and why he agreed...ok that's a lie.

He knows why.

Bianca and Cheren.

The moment they heard about the Unova races well, they were ecstatic.

And they bought Black on more the ride.

'_Great_', Black thought, '_I racing these psychos...well I lived a good life?_'

Black decided to take a look at rest of the competitors. Besides him, Bianca and Cheren there was about 7 other competitors.

Now the rules are that you can't use Flying type Pokemon. But any other Pokemon ,that's big and strong enough to hold you, you can ride. Simple as that.

Because of that, Zebstrika, Sawbuck and Bouffalant were mostly ridden.

The first was, of course, Alder. He was riding his trusty Bouffalant.

The next was, not so surprisingly, Elesa, riding her Zebstrika.

Next was a little surprising, it was a little preschool girl. She was riding a Stoutland?

Black couldn't help but smile at the cuteness. He hope she does well.

The next was a Parasol lady. Black was guessing that she was not the brightest tool in the shed, as she was on her Sawsbuck backwards.

The next surprise Black even more, a old man, riding on top of a Gigalith. Black had zero idea on what the old man had plan, but he seem very confident. Judging by the paint smeared smock, Black was guessing that he was an artist.

The next was a obviously a basketball player, a Hoopster. Behind him, two cheerleaders and a lass was cheering and screaming at the top hog their lungs. The Hoopster was riding a Bouffalant.

Black couldn't help, but roll his eyes at the girls annoying screaming.

Than there was the last rider...Black couldn't tell who it was though. His/her face was covered by a helmet. The person was also wearing a thick letter jacket and dark jeans. Who ever this person is, he/she seemed dangerous. The person's Pokemon, was a shiny Zebstrika!

Than this leaves Black, Bianca and Cheren. Bianca was decked out and ready to race on her Sawsbuck. Cheren decided to play the odd ball card. He was riding his Serperior? Black had zero idea what Cheren was planning, but knowing him, it can't be good.

And Black was simply on his own Zebstrika.

Keeping an eye on the competitors, the announcers were, Clay of the Driftveil Gym, Nurse Joy and, surprisingly, Charles the heartbreaking motorcyclist. Guess he loves a good race.

Soon the race was about the begging, all 10 racers were at the starting line.

Alder grinned hugely, scratching Bouffalant's head and sending a wink to Nursy Joy's direction.

Elesa posed on her Zebstrika as a few photographers came close and snapped a few photos of the Electric type Gym Leader.

The little preschooler gave her Stoutland a tight hug, "Lets do our best!"

"Land!", the Stoutland said happily, licking the girl's face.

The parasol lady was on her Sawsbuck, cheering, "Alright, lets do our best"

She ended up falling off the Sawsbuck...

The old man said nothing, but rubbed the side of the Gigalith's with a michevious smile.

Hoopster flexed his muscles toward the direction of the cheerleaders and lass girl. They screamed and cheered even louder. His Bouffalant stomped his hooves in anticipation.

The mystery person had simply leaned in close and whispered something into the shiny Zebstrika's ear. The Electric type just nodded its head.

Cheren petted the Regal Pokemon's head and said, "Lets win Serperior!"

Bianca huffed and sat up on her Sawsbuck, "Forget that, I'm going to win"

Black simply rolled his eyes and patted his own Zebstrika's head, "Lets just do our best, ok?"

"Zebstrika!"

"ALRIGHT RACERS", Clay's voice boomed from the speakers, "Lets gets this race started!"

Nurse Joy smiled kindly and announced, "On your mark!"

Charles gave a sleepy smile, "Get set!"

Clay, grinned and boomed, "GO!"

And like that, anything that was in front of them, got trampled.

* * *

Black's POV

At first, I couldn't see anything though the dust cloud we had created, but when the clouds finally died off...I was dead last.

wait...WHAT!

"Come on Zebstrika! Lets kick it!"

"Zeb...ZEBSTRIKA!"

We torpedoed forward, the first ones we passed was the parasol girl, she was struggling to keep on her Sawsbuck.

We passed her in a flash.

We soon passed Bianca on her own Sawsbuck. She waved hi to me, and ushered her Sawsbuck to run faster.

We quickly passed her, but as we did, something ran in front of us.

The little girl on her Stoutland.

She was doing good, holding on tight as the Big Heart streaked ran next to us.

She looked up and waved hi to me. I smiled and wave back.

We passed her and found ourselves between a shouting match with the Hoopster and Alder.

" DON'T EVEN TRY TO PASS ME OLD MAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU, OLD FUCKER!"

"SCREW YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

...I hope the little girl couldn't hear all of this...

We passed them quickly.

We quickly began to catch up the throng, when I realized the bridge was starting to shake. At first I thought it was another earthquake, Driftveil was famous for its earthquakes.

But I was quick to realize that the shaking was coming from a competitor.

The old man on the Gigalith.

As we got closer, I had to hold on to Zebstrika and usher him to stay balanced.

The powerful shaking of the Gigalith was almost unbearable! As we moved pass him, the old man gave me a half smile, half smirked, like he's going to enjoy crushing me...

We hurried away from him.

That left the top three racers, the mystery person, Cheren and Elesa.

Elesa was unbelievably fast, which was not very surprising. She was in second place.

Cheren half on tight to Serperior. With Serperior's quick speed, he was own the lead, but he couldn't get a really good grip on the Grass type.

The mystery person was behind Elesa and Cheren and we catching up to him/her.

Just as we became neck to neck with the mystery person, we all leaped off the bridge and into Driftveil.

This is where things get harder, and more obstacles come out.

With the bridge, it was a straight shot, but now, it was harder, trying not to crash, or trip.

We passed the mystery racer, he/she looked at me through his/hers helmet, almost like a challenge. Grinned and pushed on, me and Zebstrika passing them.

Soon we found ourselves neck to neck with Elesa. "Black! Darling!, How you been?", Elesa called from her Zebstrika.

"Pretty good", I yelled back, "You?"

"Fabulous!"

We both caught up the Cheren.

"Finally took you long enough!", Cheren yelled.

"Haha, screw you!", I yelled back. It's cause Elesa to burst out laughing.

We passed the Gym, the road there was covered in giant rocks and boulders. We had to do some fancy foot work to pass them.

I glanced back to see the old man and Gigalith run over the rocks like they were nothing. Alder and the Hoopster simply knocked the rocks away. Bianca and the parasol lady's Sawsbucks just jumped over the boulders. And the little girl and her Stoutland were small, so they easily evaded the rocks.

In the process of the rocks, the line up was changed.

1. Tied: Elesa and Cheren

2. mystery person

3. me

4. Cheren

5. The little girl

6. Old man

7. Tied: Bianca and the parasol lady

Last Place(8): Alder and Hoopster

We made our way into Route 6 and thundered toward the Chargestone tunnel.

And it was Hell.

Those fucking electrically charged crystals flew around, and we had to dip, dive, duck and dodged.

Plus the only lights were barely coming from the crystals and it was fucking dim. So to was basically pitch black in there!

When we finall emerge, I was in 6th place. And First place was the Mystery Racer.

We charged though Mistralton City and through Route 7. The long grasses made it hard to see and somehow, I got on top of one of those beams!

But we thundered to the entrance of Twist Mountain, and saw the a narrow pathway leading higher and around the mountain. The first who thought there was, Cheren, his and his Serperior slithered onto the path, me, Elesa, and the mystery person followed.

I glance behind to see that the little girl was right behind me, followed by Bianca, and the parasol lady.

I can see, Alder, Hoopster and the old man had came into a jam at the beginning of the path.

Like I said, the path was narrow, so we couldn't try to squeeze path people, and his was getting steep.

"OMG Black!" Bianca yelled from behind me, this path is so narrow and Cheren is so far up, how on earth are we going to get to the front?"

"I don't know!", I yelled back.

"But I think I can!", a little voice yelled between us.

Before I can register it, something ran from underneath my Zebstrika. It was the girl and her Stoutland! They were so small, that they were easily able to squeeze and move pass us!

"Now that's one smart girl!", Bianca cheered from behind.

And I had to agree, she zipped from underneath the mystery person and Elesa and dived over Cheren. She was in the lead, while the rest of use struggled keep balanced!

We made it around Twist Mountain and into Icirrus city. That's where it got even harder.

The ground through the city and Route 8 were covered with ice.

We ran through the frozen lands. I

It was miserable!

I lost count on how many times we nearly slipped and crashed.

But to my surprise, the one who was dead last, was now in front.

The old man.

His Gigalith had crushed the ice instead of slipping in it. even even when they did slip,MIT was like sliding a stone over a crystal lake. They slid into first place!

But that's when there advantage died as we entered Tubeline Bridge. They has to slow down, due to the bridge.

That let, Elesa, mystery person and I past him, with Cheren and the little girl right behind us. We stormed through Route 9 and through Opelucid City.

I caught a sight of Iris and Drayden on the sidelines. Alder, Bianca, Cheren and I waved hi to them as we passed.

We stormed through Route 11 and to Village Bridge.

Thats when it got worse.

Gigalith's stomping cause the whole bridge to shake. Elesa, Cheren, the little girl, the mystery racer, Alder, Hoopster, and I were forced to stop and keep our balance. But taking this moment, Bianca and the parasol lady was able to gracefully leap along the bridge.

Once the bridge had finally alarmed down, Bianca and parasol had gotten a high lead. This time, we moved moe slowly over the bridge and passed Route 12, Lacunosa Town and Route 13. Undella Town what slowed down Bianca and parasol. Undella Town was tricky, since all the soft sand, it made it difficult to run.

Except for Alder and Hoopster.

Their Bouffalant's hard hooves and strong legs had them march through the sand with ease.

Once we made it passed Undella Town, and Route 14, we made it two Black City and White Forest.

Black City and White Forest are rather complicated to explain. The City and Forest were connected to each other by a very thin thin line. And I mean thin.

The line is a crack that divides a solid black sidewalk and a grassy meadow!

And the race course was across that line. It was pretty mind boggling.

My vision was split from a dark city and a bright forest.

But as quick as we entered, we left.

I felt a twinge of sadness as we left. I use to visit Black City and White Forest all of the time. But not so much now...

But I couldn't think about it now! Route 15 blurred by and we were on Marvelous Bridge, the finish line was near! Cheren and the mystery racer were tied with me for first! Elesa and Alder were right behind us, followed by the little girl, Hoopster, Bianca, old man and parasol. We were in Route 16 and soon Nimbasa. Cheren's Serperior began to slow, and me and mystery was leading!

The finish line was in range.

I took the lead than mystery!

Mystery.

Me.

Mystery.

Me.

Mystery.

Me.

...MYSTERY?

The mystery racer cross the finish line, just a second before I did!

What the Hell!

"And we have a winner!", Nurse Joy cheered though the announcements.

I sighed a little bit, but shrugged it off. I looked around at the other racers. Hoopster was complaining and his fan girls were around him, saying he did great and that they still love him. Alder simply laughed it off and went to hit and the parasol lady, who hit him with her umbrella. The little girl was hugging her Stoutland, saying she fun! Elesa was pouting a bit, but the paparazzi stormed around her and she completely forgot! The old man looked a bit grumpy but patted his Gigalith's head.

I sighed again, the real reason I wanted to win because it reminded me of...

"Who is that person!?", Cheren yelled annoyed, interrupting my thoughts.

"How should I know?", I said back, irritated.

"That person just gives off a...familiar aura", Bianca said, popping up behind Cheren and looking over to the mystery racer with Clay, Joy and Charles.

"She's right you know?", Cheren admitted.

I couldn't help but agree, it did.

"Now to present you your year supply of poffins!", nurse Joy said as she happily gave the first box to him/her.

The person looked at the box...

"Actually, where I just came from, I had enough Poffin so just give it to them", SHE said, as she pointed as me, Bianca and Cheren.

I felt my eyes widen as Bianca gasped. We all knew that voice.

i felt my face break open and a goofy grin and I knew Cheren and Bianca were doing the same.

The girl took off her helmet, "Just give them to my brother and his dorky, yet awesome friends!", my sister, White, had said.

* * *

"OMG OMG OMG! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN, LIKE, FOREVER!", Bianca cried out as she squeezed the life out of White.

"BIANCA! YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!", Cheren and I yelled at the same time.

" Oh sorry!", Bianca said as she let go.

White was finally able to take a deep breath of air, "Ugh, thank you Bianca, and yes, I missed you all!", she said as she grabbed all three of us and squeeze us a hug.

I sighed and hugged her back. I missed my sister.

You see, she left, a year before I started my journey and became champion.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Are you sure your going to be ok?", our mother had asked, for what feels like the thousandth time. She had tears in her eyes._

_"Yes, mom I'll be fine!", White had said, for what felt like the thousandth Time._

_Despite that, she had her own tears. _

_I watched as my mother and my sister hugged, we were in Castelia City. Only one boat was docked there. White's boat._

_Cheren and Bianca was standing next to me, as we watched my mother give White, one last hug, before White turn to her brother and her best friends._

_she ran toward us and hugged us._

_"I'm going to miss you guys, she muttered, squeezing us tight._

_We hugged her back with equal force, not wanting to let go._

_"We'll mi-miss you t-to", Cheren choked out._

_Bianca tried to say something, but endednup choking and crying into Cheren's shoulder._

_White gave her another hug and than turn to me, her eyes serious._

_"Do you think I'm making the right decision?", she asked, her voice cracked with emotion._

_To my credit, my voice was surprisingly calm,"It's your last promise to dad, you have to keep it", I muttered._

_Our dad had died two years ago. In a fire. He saved ours and our mom's lives, but he got burned bad...he died a few days later in the hospital. But before he did, he made us promise to live our dreams. _

_My dream was to become champion, and White's was to visit different regions._

_White smiled, and hugged me tightly, "Just make sure you keep your promise too", White muttered as she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, "As long as you keep yours"_

_With that, we gave her was last tight hug as we watch mom board White on the ship._

_It was only than as we watched her ship sail off is when I felt my tears fall._

_Promise...we WILL keep those promises!_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

And we did.

"Well, we got a lot of catching up to do!", White said smiling.

"Yeah we do", I said smiling.

* * *

When we got home, mom flipped out and hugged White practically to death.

We kept our Zebstrika's out for, since they worked fighting doing the race, a little freedom was needed.

Night came and they slept outside as we slept in our own rooms.

But later around midnight, Arceus must have decided he was bored.

I awoke to the sound a stomping.

I sleepily got out of bed and walking into the hallway. white cam out of her room soon afterward too, she was leaning against the door frame.

"The hell?"

"I think it's our Zebstrikas, I said tiresome.

"Well, got check it out!"

"Why me?"

"Bro, I've on a boat for hours without sleep and we came back for a race today, I AM TIRED!"

"...ok ok, I'll do it!"

"thank you !"

And with that, she walked back to her room and flopped on her bed.

I sighed and went downstairs and outside.

* * *

Sure enough, the Zebstrikas were making the noises, a few Woobats thought it would be funny to mess with them. Using Confusion to pull their tails and Gust to push them around.

The Electric types didn't find it funny.

They been trying to Stomp and Thunder shock these bats away. I sighed and grabbed the broom. "GET OUT OF HERE!", I boomed.

The Woobats panicked and flew off.

I sighed and dropped the broom.

I walked over to my Zebstrika and petting his mane, trying to calm him down, "relax buddy, ok?"

At my touch and tone, he relaxed.

I sighed, but look over at the Shiny Zebstrika. He was still wilded up.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him, and gently began stroking his mane, "Calm down, bud, just relax", I soothed.

To my surprise, he relaxed and stop shaking. Smiled, and gave his head a hug.

Than I made the mistake of looking down.

I can see his cock coming from his sheath.

Shit. Not now.

I tired to back away, but felt something behind me, block me.

It was my Zebstrika and his hard cock poking my leg.

And of course, my cock began to grow in my pants.

Damn hormones.

My lust took over and I dropped to my knees.

The Shiny Zebstrika cock was fully out and like his body, it was stripped, with the color scheme. It was as long as my arm and dripping. I gripped it and and began to stoke it as I watch the precum drip out.

I gulped and licked my lips. I moved my head down and slowly took the head in my mouth.

The Zebstrika moaned and and thrust slightly in my mouth. I gagged a little at the movement, but began to swirl my tongue around the giant meat, loving the taste and pre.

But, than I nearly jumped as I felt my Zebstrika, grabbed the hem of my pants with his teens and pull them down. I went commando before going to bed today, so my ass and member was free and in the open.

My Zebstrika's tongue immediately buried itself in my tight hole. I moaned around the cock in my mouth, making the shiny Zebstrika stomp his hing legs in pleasure.

My Zebstrika tongue fuck me deep, before pulling away, and moved above me. I felt his hard member press against my entrance.

I moaned in pain and pleasure, as the head sunk in and push into me.

Since I was on my hands and knees and he was standing , he couldn't put the whole cock in me, but that was ok. I already got at least 12 inches in my and if any more, I'll probably be split in half.

The was my last rational thought for the night. My Zebstrika began to pummel my ass, his cock hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

my vision blackened as I slurped and swallowed the large cock in front of me. White's Zebstrika began to fuck my mouth.

Both Electric types were pounding both my holes, their cocks pulsing inside of me, and I loved every second of it.

My own member was dripping and was ready for release.

The Zebstrikas must have felt their own climaxes near to, because they increased their thrusts as well, pounding hoarder and faster.

I gasped as my body couldn't take it anymore and came, splattering cum all over the ground.

I nearly choked as cum shot down my throat and I nearly came again, as my Zebstrika shot his cum inside my hole, feeling me up pass the brim. Cum leaked out my mouth and ass, as they slowed their thrusts.

I groaned in pleasure as I felt the cum leak out of me.

After a few moments, I stood, pulled my pants over my leaking ass, gave a kiss on both Zebstrikas ears and waddled back into the house.

I took a shower, got neon sleeping wear on, and went to bed.

* * *

Ignoring what happened last night, White and I return our Zebstrikas to our Pokeballs and Head out t. Our favorite place we loved to go, ever since we were children.

Black City and White Forest.

This is where our parents met. Where they went on their first date. Where he proposed. Where the wedding was take place...where we were conceived...

So naturally our parents named us after the city and forest.

We were sitting on the line where the city and forest meet. White on White, Black on Black. Ha.

"So anyway I snuck into your room this morning"

...Leave it to my sister to start the conversation on a weird topic.

"Why?"

"Because I was curious", she said simply

I rolled my eyes

"...But, I found this"

I turn to her and saw she had a letter...THE letter.

My eyes widen, "How did you get th-"

"It's him isn't it?"

I sat quietly, not sure what to say.

"Black?"

I sighed, "Yeah it is"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

And that's the very question I keep asking myself...and I still get the same answer.

"I don't know..."

* * *

**SRG: well, that was long x.x**

**Peach: Yep! Yep! Yep!**

**Vapi: lol**

**Mr. Ghost: so like who were YOU wooting for?**

**Cheren? Bianca? Black? White? The little girl? Hoopster? The old man? Alder? Elesa? The parasol lady?**

**Peach: And who guess who the mystery racer was?**

**Vapi: I personally like Black and White's backstories, they were so sad.**

**SRG: yeah, lol**

**Mr. Ghost: And now, who do YOU think 'he' Is? **

**Vapi: yeah who is 'he' anyway?**

**SRG: he is someone you going to be quiet about and wait until the next story**

**Vapi: (pouts)**

**Peach: oh sweetie, don't worry I'LL tell you...**

**SRG: do that and I will have water boy here get rape by the Zebstrikas and change your character into Daisy!**

**Peach and Vapi: O.o...we'll be good...**

**SRG: lol so just wait and see! And for now, see ya next time!**

**Mr. Ghost: see ya next time**

**Peach and Vapi: (moves closer to each other)**

**SRG: start making out here and you'll regret it!**

**Peach and Vapi: O.o X.x**

**Mr. Ghost: lol review?**


End file.
